


People

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Everything, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Halloween 2017, I Blame Ravenous, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love Fic Promptly, I Told Myself I'd Never Write Hannibal Fic, I Was Procrastinating When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morbid, Then Again Who Am I Kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Even the treats are made of people. (The summary is the prompt.)





	People

He is what they fear in the dark. Toying with the profilers, enjoying the game. A whole stable of murder geniuses, testing their designs, and when he has them over for dinner, well, he hasn't eaten cow in years.

He makes fritters, lays them out on the table, the lard coming straight from a kill. He eats them himself to test the recipe.

Later, he will serve them before a dinner party.

He has been perfecting his recipes for years. Blood and gore of course--he has refined taste. One must work for one's treats, when wanting the finer things.


End file.
